


Change of Hea(r)t

by oooohno



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AYye im not in kansas anymore but instead of deleting the tag ill just ask you guys to ignore it, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha JJ, Alpha Victor, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, At least I do, Bates is the original character in the relationships tag, Beta Georgi, Beta Lee Seung Gil, Beta Otabek Altin, Bonding, CAUSE HES SPECIAL, GOTTA KEEP 'EM GUESSING, Happy Ending, I FORGOT TO EVEN PUT CHRIS IN THE CHAPTER WITH LITERALLY EVERYBODY ELSE, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IM SORRY CHRIS, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegas are rare, Possible smut, SHIT I FORGOT TO PUT JJ AS A CHARACTER, Sorry Emil, Sorry Mari, Y'ALL DON'T GET TRIGGERED IF IT GETS TOO ANGSTY, Yuuri in heat, Yuuri is dirty, alpha michele crispino, and naturally yuuri has to be one, be warned it'll probably get pretty bad, because apparently I enjoy putting my poor yuuri through hell, before a competition, beta emil, beta katsuki mari, beta phitchit, but dont we all, but now im here and like aufjegeesjdnc, cause i love those types of omegaverse, cause y'know, did u know i used to hate the name victor, evil author, finished fic, god i love doing tags, god im a horrible person, huh, i actually didnt mention half the characters in the characters tag, im bored in Kansas rn so this is what im doing to get out of watching my nephew and socializing, im not really sure where im going with this, im so sorry yuuri, it may just be angst, its really just angst angst angst, jj is thirsty, jj wants that katsubooty, maybe i should erase them, ok i erased them, ok just give this story a try please, ok no we're good now i did it, possibly just a bunch of angst, probably, sorry georgi, sorry michele, sorry seung gil, there might be some fucking, there will be warnings before those chapter hopefully if I don't forget to do it, theres a rape/noncon warning for a reason, they all get awkward boners, this is not all i wanted it to be but i guess i should have expected that since im a bad writer, uhh, viktuuri is the shit, whatevs, yeh, you deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooohno/pseuds/oooohno
Summary: Yuuri is an omega, in a world where omegas are incredibly rare and sought after. He has hidden his secondary gender well, and even though he's almost constantly in the public's eye, no one has even suspected he is an omega. And Yuuri wants to keep it that way.After presenting, omegas are typically shipped off to the alpha that paid the most for them. It's not hard to figure out what happens to them at that point.Since Yuuri has hidden, he has not been claimed by an alpha, and he is even a competitive figure skater with his idol (and fiance) as a coach. He's doing well for himself, but his biology cannot be hidden for long.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri made his way to the center of the rink, glancing quickly at Victor. His feet were slightly wobbly, and his stomach felt unsettled, but he still had to do this. He had to compete, because he really didn’t have a choice. He couldn’t opt out of the competition for feeling a little uncomfortable. But mostly he didn’t want to disappoint Victor. His coach had done so much for him, preparing him for this very moment. It wasn’t fair to him to quit.  
So, he skated as gracefully as he could, battling his sickness, in time with the music. Victor always said that when he skated, it was like his body was making music. Yuuri held onto that thought, the praise. He tried to connect with the music, and feel it flow through him. He moved in time with the strums of the Spanish guitar. This was his Eros routine, one he could practically do in his sleep. He tried to ignore the fact that he was having so much trouble doing it this time.  
Though he had to work harder than usual to get a good score, he still really did enjoy it. He had fun, because figure skating was fun for him. He felt free and happy and complete while he was spinning and gliding across the ice. It was like, for a few short minutes, he no longer felt the immense pressure of his anxiety and fear of failure. But it all came crashing down. Because Mother Nature was a bitch, and his biology was fighting against him. Yuuri’s stomach cramped painfully, and his knees nearly gave out. He gathered himself as much as he could and pulled himself into a flying sit-spin that only lasted half as long as it was supposed to. Then a carefully practiced quad turned into a triple, and Yuuri knew something was deeply wrong. He had been working on quads endlessly with Victor, had practiced them until he could barely stand. Until his landing rate was almost 100%. On normal days he would be able to skate to On Love: Eros with no flaws at all. Obviously today was different, and to Yuuri it felt like he was reliving his first GPF performance, just with a few less mistakes. Back then, he had tripped, fallen, and completely flubbed the competition, but that had only been because he was about to start his heat, and the effects of preheat could be devastating.  
Wait.  
Oh no.  
Remembering the cause of his earlier failure brought to light his problem now. Now he understood, and fully recognised the symptoms. He was about to start his heat.  
Fuckfuck Shitshit.  
Yuuri cursed himself for forgetting, for not putting it in his calendar or something. His heat came regularly twice every year. Normally he planned them out carefully, but this time he had been too caught up with skating and having Victor Fucking Nikiforov as his coach.  
Damnit I can’t let him know. I can’t let anybody know. Because if someone finds out, boom, that’s the end of my career, hell, my life. No one can know I’m an omega. I just need to make it through to the end of the song, then I’ll leave. I won’t medal anyways, so I don’t need to be at the ceremony.  
He thought. Yuuri pulled through as best he could for the rest of his routine, stumbling occasionally and failing jumps often, but he decided that if anyone asked he would blame it on nerves.  
Finally, the ending notes of Eros played throughout the stadium. He struck his final pose as he felt something trickle down his thigh, bowed, and hurried off the ice.  
Victor was waiting for him at the kiss and cry, and he hugged Yuuri in an effort to comfort him after seeing his miserable scores. This was the opposite of comforting for the omega. It seemed to amplify his preheat. Victor smelled like an alpha, and he certainly was all alpha. Yuuri felt another wave of slick pour down his thighs, hopefully unnoticable against the black spandex of his costume. He suppressed the urge to growl and pull Victors lips to his own, before shaking his head to try to clear it. He was losing it. Yuuri’s brain began to fog over slightly, and he rushed to the locker room, Victor on his tail. He tried to ignore the uncomfortable stickiness of his thighs as he grabbed his bag and turned to the door. He felt someone grab onto his elbow. Victor.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened out there?”  
Yuuri shook his head and pulled his arm from Victor's grasp, “Just nerves.”  
“If you say so, Yuuri.” Victor responded, “I know this is a little weird, but you smell really good right now.” As if it punctuate his exclamation, Victor sniffed the air, then Yuuri’s neck right against his scent gland. Both of their eyes widened as Victor pulled back. He sent Yuuri a confused look, and the younger skater realised that his scent blockers must be failing at this point, not enough to keep up with the added scent from his heat. Yuuri shoved past him and a few other skaters still in the room.  
“I have to go.” He mumbled as he fled. Because his body had such terrible timing, he only made it halfway across the locker room before it happened.  
Yuuri’s eyes dilated and he shuddered. Yet another rush of slick poured from him. Then he collapsed.  
“Yuuri!” Victor shouted as he ran to him. Every skater in the locker room rushed to his side, crowding over the collapsed skater in concern. They hastily backed up when Victor growled threateningly.  
“Stay away from my Yuuri,” He ordered. By now, the scent blockers had completely failed, and Yuuri’s sweet omega scent was filling the room.  
A voice piped up from the small crowd of onlooking skaters. Yurio. “Oi, is the piggy an omega?!?!”  
“Obviously, can’t you smell that?” Another responded. JJ.  
“YUURI! Shit, guys we can’t tell anyone! What would happen to him? And he’s in fucking HEAT, I can smell it on him.” This time Phichit spoke, ever the faithful friend (even if he was a little pissed Yuuri hadn’t told him his secondary gender).  
The room lapsed into a muddle of voices. Someone was spouting out the population statistics of omegas, how rare they were. He said there had only been 53 presented omegas in the entire world. Someone else described what exactly would happen to poor Yuuri. Omegas, since they were so rare (male even more so), and more fertile and ideal in general, were often sold off to the richest people interested in buying one. They were treated like slaves, like breeding cattle. It was exceedingly unfair and horrific, but that’s how it usually worked. In fact, most governments had an entire branch dedicated to finding newly presented omegas, and selling them. It was a wonder Yuuri had made it so long without being discovered.  
Yuuri woke up to a cacophony of voices, but he didn’t care. His mind had snapped, and all that mattered right now was that the alpha that he wanted, that he needed, was right in front of him. He grinned, sidling up to Victor, and sitting directly on his lap. “Alpha,” he moaned loudly.  
Victor’s head immediately snapped down to face him, with an incredulous expression. As did everyone else's. All chatter stopped and the skaters stared at him with mouths agape. Yuuri never acted like this, and it confirmed the thought that he was in heat.  
Yuuri groaned when Victor didn’t move. He wanted him to touch him. He wanted to be kissed. But mostly, he just wanted to be fucked.  
“Vitya, Victor, Alpha, fuck me, fill me.” He pleaded. Then purred when he felt Victor harden against him. Using his position in his lap to the fullest, he ground down hard against him, delighting in the stifled moan it elicited from Victor. Distantly Yuuri heard someone familiar chuckle.  
“Oh shut up Phichit, “ Victor said forcedly. “It’s not like you don’t have a boner too.”  
“Not denying it, Yuuri is hot, but that doesn’t make this any less hilarious.” Phichit responded.  
“Dude,” Chris piped up, “This isn’t funny. It is, like you said, hot as hell, but not funny, This is really serious. What are we gonna do with him?”  
Yuuri decided Victor was paying too much attention to the conversation, so he grabbed his chin and forced Victor to look him in the eye. “Victor,” he began, “fuck me.”  
Victor swallowed. “Uhh... probably not the best idea. As much as I’d love to, and believe me I’d love to, we can’t. We need to get you out of here.”  
Yuuri let out a wail. He wanted Victor’s dick in his ass and he wanted it now! He wasn’t going to wait. He quickly reached behind himself to the zipper of his Eros costume and struggled to pull it down. Before Victor knew what he was doing, it was undone all the way, and Yuuri slipped his arms through the sleeves and tried to get his legs out of the pants. Victor stopped him.  
“God, that’s enticing. Yuuri, put your shirt back on or I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back.” Victor explained. Yuuri grinned at that, and rather than putting the garment back on, began rubbing his hands up and down his chest, pinching his nipples and tracing his abs. Victor drooled and tried to keep himself from tossing logic and self control aside.  
“Fuck it,” JJ said from beside him, “If you’re not gonna do it Victor, then I will. I don’t wanna miss out on this.” And with that JJ marched to Yuuri and started tugging the rest of the costume down. Yuuri moaned loudly at the feel of someone finally touching him, even if it was that self absorbed prick JJ. However, he keened when he heard everybody shout “NO” and JJ was forced away from him.  
“Yuuri, listen to me. We need to get you out of here, because it’s not safe, the medal ceremony is soon and people will come looking for the medalists. We don’t want them to find you. When we get home you can do whatever you want with me, because I honestly cannot say no to this.” Yuuri ground down on him again, “Fuck.” Victor began zipping him back up, fighting against Yuuri rolling his hips against him. The Russian swept Yuuri from the ground into his arms and carried him bridal style out the door. Yuuri was squirming but the other skaters trusted Victor enough to know he could handle it.  
Chris spoke first once they were out the door. “Damn, that really was hot.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” Yurio replied. 

 

It was during the medal ceremony when Victor wandered back into the stadium with an anguished look on his face. He walked onto the ice, uncaring that the ceremony was not over, nor that he wasn’t even wearing ice skates. He just walked up to Yurio, who had won, and stared at him with a dumb expression. Then he turned to Chris and Otabek, who had also medalled.  
“He’s gone. They just took him. From my arms. Right on the street. And I couldn’t catch them, I chased them, and I wasn’t fast enough.”  
“Piggy?” Yurio asked breathlessly. Chris gasped and Otabek gaped.  
“Yuuri’s gone,” Victor said as tears filled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm. Oh boy. This chapter is gonna be bad. Normally I would build up more to something like this, but not this time. This is not a happy chapter.  
> Non-explicit rape warning.Like it doesn't even get written, but it's implied. Don't read if that bothers you.  
> (wow im sorry Yuuri)
> 
> Also I'm kinda confusing myself with the timeline here, but I guess its post season 1?? I'll just stick with that haha. 
> 
> Stilllll not beta-ed or edited.

Roughly half an hour had passed, and all the competitors were seated on a single long bench. A representative of the Russian Government (that’s where the competition was held this year, Russia) had informed everyone of the situation. Apparently there had been someone passing by the locker room who smelled an omega and contacted them. They rushed over and caught them as Victor was walking down the street away from the rink. Once they smelled Yuuri they literally ripped him from the other skaters arms and hopped into a car even as Victor chased them down. The representative who broke the news to everyone had only returned to tell the judges why Yuuri would not be returning.  
So now half of the competitors, the ones who had been in the locker room with him, were sitting in anguished silence, mourning over the loss of Yuuri’s freedom. The other half were processing the fact that Yuuri was an omega, the rarest secondary gender. He was practically a unicorn. Though it did make sense, as Yuuri had always been beautiful and graceful in a way only an omega could be. Just nobody had ever connected it. One new skater in particular was replaying several of Yuuri’s performances over in his mind, eyes clouding with lust as he did so. Definitely not creepy, not at all. But that’s just how the world saw omegas. They were something to fuck and admire. They had almost no rights, and belonged to whoever their alpha was, even if they had not chosen them, which was often the case.  
Victor was the most distraught. He sat on the floor, rocking back and forth, chewing on his nails. His eyes were wide and he had to fight to take even shaky breaths. He felt awful. He replayed the scene over and over in his head until he was convinced it was all his fault.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yuuri was wiggling against him, and Victor tried not to enjoy it too much. He tried not to think about what was going to happen when he got home, and could finally feel that hot touch and body against his own. There was still a ways to go until they got to his apartment, which was thankfully within walking distance. He wasn’t sure either one of them would make it before they finally ripped off each others clothes and had fun on the sun warmed pavement.  
A truck pulled up beside them, it’s windows rolled down. The man in the driver's seat turned his head towards them, and Victor walked faster until he was speed walking as fast as he could with Yuuri in his arms and trying to remain inconspicuous. He heard someone yell, “Hey!!” but he continued walking. He had to get Yuuri home not just because he could have his way, but now Victor was remembering the danger of Yuuri being in public.  
Victor heard a car door opening and slamming behind him, and footsteps pounding, getting closer. He tried to run, but before his pace could increase, someone had their hand wrapped tightly around his arm. He yelped and almost lost his grip on Yuuri.  
“Get away from him!” Victor screamed. The man smirked and a colleague appeared, then ripped Yuuri from his arms. Victor shouted and cursed as he tried to wrench himself from the first man’s grip. Before he knew it, Yuuri was placed in the back seat of the car, still squirming and moaning. Victor’s eyes widened and he choked on a sob when a needle was jabbed into Yuuri’s neck, and his eyes closed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were all released, Victor remained on the floor near hysterics. Chris offered a comforting pat when he walked past him, and Phichit hugged him. Otabek nodded solemnly, and JJ frowned. Yakov walked up behind him with Yurio in tow. He still looked as stern as ever but held a sympathetic look in his eye.  
When Yurio spoke, it was in a harsh tone. “How could you have let them get Katsudon like that? You had one job, and that was to get him home. I mean, come on, you’re an athlete! Shouldn’t you have kicked them or something? That wouldn’t gotten them to-” He was interrupted both by Yakov yelling for him to “STOP,” and Victor sobbing and shouting the beginning of a statement.  
“YURIO I KNOW. I SHOULD’VE DONE BETTER AND I TRIED BUT IT WASN’T ENOUGH AND I ALREADY FEEL LIKE SHIT SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO MAKE IT WORSE IT’S BAD ENOUGH THAT YUURI IS GONE BUT I CAN’T HANDLE YOU ATTACKING ME LIKE THIS I KNOW I DESERVE IT BUT CAN YOU PLEASE FOR ONCE SPARE ME THE BLAMING LECTURE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.” He said without pausing for breath. Yurio just huffed and spun on his heel, then walked away. Yakov grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him up.  
“Let’s go.”

 

Yuuri woke up feeling stuffy and tired. His eyes felt nearly impossible to open. Even though he felt awful, the symptoms of a heat were still present and he was acutely aware of his burning hot skin and throbbing arousal, which he shamelessly rutted into the soft bed he was on. Distantly, as if there was fog in his ears, he heard a deep voice speak to him.  
“Glad you’re awake Yuuri, I’m your new alpha.” The word “alpha” made him keen. Oh how he wanted one right now. Wanted to be filled by one.  
The alpha chuckled. “We’re gonna have fun,” he said. 

By the end of the night, Yuuri was thoroughly sated, and his heat was over. But he felt disgusted and dirtied. But mostly appalled at the turn of events that led him to ultimately be taken advantage of and owned by someone else.  
So Yuuri cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm still getting used to AO3 formatting and stuff so I ended up going back to this chapter and the last and trying to fix it. It kinda worked but ehhhhh it might still be confusing so tell me if it is.  
> Comment what you thought please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I hurt my child Yuuri so much...

 

Yuuri had to fight to peel his eyes open the next morning. They felt crusty and swollen from all his crying. Not to mention he was beyond exhausted from...he shuddered, not wanting to even think about what happened. Even though he tried not to say the words, he remembered. Yuuri teared up again at the images flashing through his head of all that had happened, all the he’s done, and all that he’d had done to him. He saw in his mind the man- he noticed was still asleep next to him- peering down at him with dark eyes clouded by lust. Driving into his at the time willing body.

Next he thought back to before he even arrived here. 

Wait, how had he gotten here? Yuuri decided it really didn’t matter. He was here now. And that’s all that mattered. 

He blushed and his breathing stuttered when he recalled how he’d acted after his program. Everyone had seen him like that. And...that meant they all knew he was an omega now.  _ Victor _ knew he was an omega. More images flooded his mind, of what he was trying to do to Victor. Yuuri was mortified. He hid his face in his hands and let out a small squeak. 

Oh no. 

The lump of a person he felt sleeping next to him stirred. The skater resisted the urge to turn and face the -his scent filled Yuuri’s nose- alpha. The omega sat up and jumped up from the bed, groaning and finally collapsing when he felt his aching muscles and sore spine protest. He felt like he was on fire. From the floor he gazed up at the man still on the bed, who looked at him mid-stretch with an amused expression. 

“Tired?” A disgustingly gruff voice spoke. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he scrambled to stand up, gritting his teeth against the pain. His wobbly legs barely held him and he swayed noticeably. 

“Leave me alone,” Yuuri demanded in a weak voice. The man chuckled. 

“After last night I would never have thought you would say that.” Yuuri turned bright red at his words. Unsure how to reply, the omega, with much effort, spun around gracelessly and tried to run. His weak legs and tired body didn’t let him get far. Neither did the alpha, who had launched himself off the bed, and used all of his weight to tackle the smaller of the two.

“Nope, you’re not getting away from me. The government sold you to me. You’re mine.” Yuuri  ~~ was ~~ shook. “And do you want to know how much I paid for you?” The alpha leaned in close to Yuuri’s ear, triggering another flashback of the previous night when he's done the same. The number whispered into his ear made him gasp and struggle more. 

“I’m not letting you go.”

 

 

Victor was tossing and turning in his bed. The soft blankets that he’d cocooned himself in offered no comfort. He longed to just be able to fall asleep and escape the feelings of guilt and pity and  _ hurt _ he felt. He couldn’t stop thinking of Yuuri, and the fate he had inevitably been subjected to. It was all his fault, if only he’s been able to adequately protect him, Yuuri would probably even be in his bed with him right now.

An idea bloomed quickly in his mind. Though it was incredibly stupid and the chance of it working was low, it was the only idea he had. 

Victor reached out to his bedside table and grabbed his phone, unplugging it from it’s charger. He quickly swiped it open until he was on his homepage. His heart ached when he saw the wallpaper he had set on it- it was a picture Yurio had taken of he and Yuuri dancing at the Banquet when they’d first met. Pushing his feelings aside and adopting a determined expression, he quickly found Phichits contact (Yuuri had made him put his best friend in his phone just in case something happened). He looked to the corner of his screen and grimaced at the time: 3 AM. Hopefully Phichit was still awake. 

Victor tentatively pressed the “call” button and waited for Phichit to pick up. It rang for what seemed like forever, and Victor was ready to accept that he was asleep. Whatever, he’d just leave a voicemail and start planning now. 

He was startled by a voice interrupting a ring. “Hello?” It was Phichit. Victor grinned and eagerly replied. 

“Phichit! Did I wake you?”

“No, I can’t sleep. I can’t stop thinking about Yuuri.” Victor could’ve sworn he heard a quiet sniffle.

“Me neither. But I have an idea.” 

“Victor! Please for the love of god tell me! What is it?!” Victor grinned at Phichit’s excitement. 

“We’re going to rescue Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 13, I shouldn't be writing this. I should be doing crappy chalk drawings on the pavement or something...Eh, whatever. DON'T JUDGE ME lololol.
> 
> Please comment what you thought! Comments are like cocaine for me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Phichit find out exactly who all is with them.
> 
> And JJ is a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW OK I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I ENDED UP WRITING THIS CHAPTER LIKE 5 TIMES AND EACH TIME IT HAS TURNED OUT TERRIBLE BUT I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE SO I'M JUST POSTING THIS ENJOY.  
> This is not beta-ed (as always) but also not edited either i just wanted to get it posted so have 4 pages of terribleness :)

 

Victor stared at the piece of paper in front of him, and whispered into the speaker on his phone in a hopeful voice. 

“Phichit, this may actually work.”

They had spent over 2 hours forming plans to rescue Yuuri, and the fruits of their labor was now scribbled on both sides of a random piece of printer paper Victor had found on his desk. Many of their ideas had been questionable (several even included crossdressing, thanks Phichit for supplying those), but they had finally come up with one that had an actual chance of working. 

“I really hope so, Victor, I really hope so,” Phichit replied, a sob breaking through towards the end of the sentence. “I think we’re gonna need a few more people to help us.”

Victor nodded in agreement, even though Phichit couldn’t see it. “Who should we ask?” He questioned. 

“The only people we really know, and who know Yuuri, that are in this town are the other skaters. Will a groupchat work?” Phichit supplied. 

“It’ll have to, I’ll make it. Talk to you there.” With that, Victor hung up on Phichit and opened an app where he could contact all the skaters at one time. He got to work adding every skater still in town from competition to a chat named “Yuuri”. He selfishly hoped none of them were sleeping, or that the notification would wake them up. A few hours of their sleep sacrificed was a small price to pay for getting Yuuri back. Victor knew most of the others would feel the same. He did, however, leave Minami out of that chat since he was too young, and reluctantly added Yurio. Yurio was even younger than Minami, but would throw a fit when he realised they did this without him. 

Immediately after the chat was made and Victor had sent a simple, “Any of you still up?” someone had replied. 

JJ:  Victor, you really need to get over this.

Victor read the message several times before it entirely sunk in. JJ wanted him to  _ get over it _ ??  _ His fiance had just been taken by the government and sold to some presumably terrible alpha, and he wanted him to get over it _ . Victor had expected better of JJ, honestly. Didn’t he like Yuuri?? I mean, JJ had literally tried to share Yuuri’s heat!! Another message was sent while Victor was still staring at the message.

Yuri P: JJ what the hell? Weren’t you the one trying to jump his bones earlier?

Yuri P: I knew you were a self-absorbed asshole, but really?

     JJ: Hey, how could I refuse an omega literally begging...he was hot as hell and I wish you guys would’ve let me go through with it. 

Victor: FUCK OFF THATS MY FIANCE AND YOU WERE TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM

Victor: WE DON’T NEED YOU ANYMORE JJ GOODBYE 

                JJ:  i just don’t understand why you care so much about an omega

_ Victor removed JJ from the chat _

Phichit: how could he even say that to Yuuri…

Phichit: the next time i see him im going to send him to an early grave

 Victor: I’ll help but first we need to do what i made this groupchat for

 Victor: we need everybody except that bastard JJ’s help 

    Leo: what did you wake me up for

   Mila: Judging by th e name, its about Yuuri? 

   Mila: Vitya theres really nothing you can do 

  Sara: Mila dont talk like that! You sound like jj and we should at least hear them out

Phichit: Obviously we have a plan

          Otabek: This can’t be good.

Victor: its going to work because i dont know what i’ll do if it doesnt

   Leo: im afraid i probably cant help, im literally sbout to board a plane to go home

Guang Hong: and im going with him

Guang Hong: so i cant help either

              Leo: theyre actually calling us rn I REALLY HOPE WHATEVER YOUVE PLANNED WORKS OUT UPDATE US SOON PLEASE AND KEEP OUR YUURI SAFE

Guang Hong: good luck!

         Georgi: I’m not so sure about this...what are you going to do?

Victor and Phichit explained the plan, leaving out few details. Victor even sent a photo of the paper they had brainstormed on. They gave everyone a few minutes to read the many paragraphs they had typed, anxiously awaiting replies. 

      Michele: …

      Michele: this isn’t going to work

      Michele: sorry guys, im out. I love yuuri and all, but i cant risk something like this

      Georgi: Im with Michele. what are you going to do after this anyways? Hide forever?

      Victor: No, i’ll bond with him and then nobody will be allowed to take him away from me again

      Emil: i know this is terrible

      Emil: but

      Emil: hes probably bonded with whoever they sold him to already

Victor knew Emil was right, though he didn’t want to believe it or even think about it. The thought of someone else bonding with his Yuuri made his blood boil. He hated it, but he got an idea.

    Victor: there are ways to destroy a bond…

      Emil: pfft, like what? 

      Emil: WAIT

      Emil: VICTOR NO

      Emil: YOU CAN’T

    Victor: I can....

    Victor: I’d do anything for Yuuri. Including that

  Georgi: VICTOR YOU WOULD LITERALLY GO TO JAIL

  Georgi: WHAT ABOUT YOUR CAREER, YOUR REPUTATION

    Victor: I DONT CARE ABOUT THOSE GODAMNIT. ALL I CARE ABOUT IS YUURI. HOW CAN YOU EVEN TRY TO DISCOURAGE ME FROM THIS???? IMAGINE WHAT YUURI IS GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW. HE PROBABLY WANTS THE BASTARD DEAD TOO

    Yurio: Im in

Michele: YOU GUYS ARE PSYCHOPATHS

Michele: YOU CANT JUST KILL A HUMAN BEING 

 Phichit:  calm down im sure he deserves it

 Georgi: how are we supposed to calm down???? You guys are literally plotting a murder right now!!

 Georgi: fuck it, im leaving. 

  Victor: NTO STOP

  Victor: IF OYU TELL THE COPS WE’LL NEVER GET YUIRI BACK

  Victor: PLEAS EO DONT I BE G YOU

 Georgi: fine

 Georgi: I wont tell the police

 Georgi: BUT

 Georgi: i will not be an accomplice to murder

 Georgi: so bye im sorry

_ Georgi has left the chat _

Michele: me too bye

_ Michele has left the chat _

     Emil: theres no way i can do this either…

_ Emil has left the chat _

  Victor: well i guess that leaves…

  Victor: me, phichit, yurio, otabek., seung gil, sara, and mila?

   Yurio: anyone else want to wimp out?

    Mila:  No, id never leave yuuri like that, but i think we should take seung gil out because he hasnt replied yet

    Mila: hes probably a heavy sleeper and hasnt heard us

Phichit: yeah i guess

_ Phichit removed Sueng Gil from the chat _

  Victor: Otabek and sara, you guys are ok with this?

Otabek: If yura wants me too…

   Yurio: Don’t do it for me!!! Do it for katsudon

Otabek: ….

Otabek: i’ll, still come i guess

    Mila: this is a rescue/ murder you have to be more sure thnan “i guess”

Otabek: IM COMING

Phichit: Sara?

   Sara: i dont know him that well but he still doesnt deserve whats happening to him…

   Sara: I’ll help

  Victor: You guys don’t know how much this means to me! I can’t thank you enough for all you’re sacrificing for my Yuuri. 

  Victor: Now lets head out…

Victor locked his screen and quickly dressed for the cold night weather. One thought was one his mind while he fiddled with his engagement ring.

_ We’re going to get Yuuri back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im so thirsty for comments damn so yeh please please comment and leave a kudos? they inspire me to update faster


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha makes sure Yuuri is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be longer, but my stomach hurts rn so I'm not really up for it. Sorry? Also, there is referenced/implied non-con/rape warning for the end of the chapter.   
> Not beta'ed or edited as always :0

 

Holding his breath, Yuuri nudged the door open slowly, then walked out of the confining room. He looked at the face of the alpha that bought him and was relieved to see that he was still asleep, mouth open wide and snoring loudly. Yuuri shivered just looking at his face. He closed the door just as slowly as he had opened it, trying to be a quiet as possible. He had to get out of here, and that would be impossible if the alpha woke up. 

The door was almost fully closed when the hinges betrayed him and let out a loud squeak, making Yuuri jump back in horror. He glanced back at the man on the bed, heart stopping when he saw him shifting. Without closing the door the rest of the way, Yuuri lightly stepped away, just wanting to get as far away as possible in case he had woken up. 

His steps started out light as he jogged down the hallway, the wooden floors only making a small  _ thud  _ sound. When he heard a groan from the bedroom he’d just left, followed by sheets rustling and cursing, he gave up trying to be sneaky and his steps thundered. 

Yuuri turned a corner and found himself above a marble staircase that he descended without a thought, almost tripping over himself on the way down.  At the bottom of the stairs was a huge living room with many windows. He frantically ran to one, nearly hyperventilating when he heard the alpha pounding down the steps as he had moments ago.

Yuuri paled when he saw the he was not on the first floor, and the trimmed grass below him was several stories down. Still, acting purely out of adrenaline and instinct, he shoved the window open and stuck both legs through, ready to launch himself out and to the ground far below. 

Right as he was about to push off, a hand wrapped around his neck and another around his waist. The alpha had caught up, and was now lowering his still naked body from the window. Yuuri felt hot breath against his ear as he was pulled flush against the other man’s body, also unclothed. He wanted to vomit. 

“Yuuuuurii~”, the alpha purred. “That wasn’t a very good choice was it?” He had switched to a mocking voice. “What ever will I do with you? You need to understand that you are mine, and nothing of mine tries to escape. Hmmm what to do, what to do.” Even with his back to him- _ on him _ \- Yuuri could feel his predatory gaze. 

“Oh! I know~,” the alpha said as turned Yuuri around to face him. “If I bond you, you won’t have any choice but to stay with me.” A sickening grin spread across his face, revealing his uneven teeth. Yuuri’s eyes widened in fear. 

“No! Please no!” He pleaded. Yuuri wanted to be bonded to Victor, and even though it couldn’t happen, not now since he had been sold, he still didn’t want to be bonded to this monster. That would give him complete control over him, and it would mean Yuuri wouldn’t be able to spend his heats with  Victor anyone else, he wouldn’t be able to have  Victor’s anyone else’s children, his scent would mix with the alpha’s, and the alpha would be able to use alpha command on him to get him to do anything he wanted. It didn’t help that bonds were for life, and the process of getting one was painful, as the alpha had to bite and break skin for it to work. It was a horrifying thought. 

“You’re not getting out of this one, little Yuuri,” he promised as he began dragging Yuuri away from the window and back up the stairs. Yuuri kicked and struggled the whole way, until the alpha grabbed his hair and pulled hard, eliciting a cry from the omega.

Once they were in the hallway that the bedroom was located in, Yuuri tried to stall. 

“Wait, wait, wait!” He screamed, and the alpha paused. “If you’re going to be my alpha I need to know more about you.” Yuuri tried to keep his voice from quivering. The alpha nodded in response. 

“So, uhh, what’s your name?” Yuuri asked.

“Bates.”

“What’s your…” Yuuri tried to think, “Birthday?”

“January 3rd.”

“Favorite icecream flavor?” At this point Yuuri was just spewing out whatever questions came to mind. 

“Pista- oh hell I don’t have time for this. We’re going.” Yuuri screamed when his hair was tugged once more, and suddenly they were back in the bedroom. 

Bates harshly threw him on the bed, so hard he bounced, before climbing on top of him. Yuuri once again began fighting, thrashing, and kicking at the alpha above him. Bates wasted no time in forcing the omegas head aside to expose his neck, and pinning his legs down with his own. Without warning, he leaned down, sniffed the sweet smelling juncture of Yuuri’s neck, and  _ bit _ . 

Yuuri screamed and writhed as he felt his skin break and his blood flowed into Bates mouth. Soon enough, he went still and Bates whispered in his ear as he trailed his hand down Yuuri’s stomach, lower, lower, and lower.   
“Let’s celebrate and have some fun.” Bates purred. His words had an edge to them that only an alpha command could add. Yuuri didn’t resist, _couldn’t resist_ , and a single tear fell down his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it!! Once again please please please comment what you thought and it would also be really great if you checked out my other fic. 
> 
> Everybody in the comment section: Wow! I can't wait to see if Victor's plan works! Please save Yuuri!  
> Me: So...what you're saying is to stop torturing my child and write Victor saving Yuuri...  
> Me: *makes it even worse for Yuuri and doesn't even write from Victor's POV* perfect


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ten minutes passed since the last word had been spoken, when Phichit jumped up excitedly and searched for a piece of paper and something to write with. He returned to his laptop with a notepad and a pen that he found in a drawer, and frantically scribbled down the information he found.   
> “Did you get it?!” Victor leaned forward and peered at the notepad in Phichits hands. “Is that where Yuuri is?” Phichit nodded as Victor read the address and other information written down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short I'm just having a really hard time writing this. Writers block, ugh. It's literally only two pages. Yikes.   
> Also I guess you could consider this a filler chapter. sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

 

They all met at Phichit’s hotel room for the first step of the plan- finding where Yuuri was taken. Victor arrived first, not because his (and Yuuri’s) apartment was close, but because he ran, wanting to get to Yuuri as soon as possible. 

He still couldn’t help feeling the guilt over how it was essentially his fault Yuuri was gone. If he had just  _ protected _ him, held him tighter, or fought off the agents, even if he had just run and hid then Yuuri would still be here with him. But he had failed, and now Yuuri was probably scared and hurt, with whatever alpha he had been sold to. Victor shuddered thinking about what had definitely happened to poor Yuuri by now. 

Victor growled softly thinking about that, as he sat on the edge of Phichits hotel bed, waiting for everyone else to arrive. Phichit was fixedly typing away on his computer, already working on contacting some of his connections that would be able to help, and hacking into several sites and files. He tried to explain exactly what he was doing to a clueless Victor, and the latter simply gave him a blank stare. He hadn’t even known Phichit could do any of this until earlier that night when they were forming the plan, but it didn’t surprise him too much because he had noticed how good the Thai man was with technology before. 

Eventually everybody else made it to Phichits room, and while Victor was seated on the bed still, Yurio, Otabek, Sarah, and Mila stood around it, watching the hackers fingers zip around the keyboard. 

It was silent for several minutes, until Phichit decided to try to explain what he was doing again, and they reacted as Victor had. They had no idea what he was talking about. 

Ten minutes passed since the last word had been spoken, when Phichit jumped up excitedly and searched for a piece of paper and something to write with. He returned to his laptop with a notepad and a pen that he found in a drawer, and frantically scribbled down the information he found. 

“Did you get it?!” Victor leaned forward and peered at the notepad in Phichits hands. “Is that where Yuuri is?” Phichit nodded as Victor read the address and other information written down.

“That’s not too far from here actually, let’s go!!” Victor shouted. He turned back around to ask, “Mila, can we take your car?” She nodded as well. 

  
  


Otabek pulled the car into a lot in front of a large house, several stories high. Before heading in, they reviewed the plan as Victor gripped the gun Mila always had in her glove box (because it didn’t hurt to have one).  

“Otabek, you’ll stay in the car so we can get away quickly.” Otabek nodded. “I’ll keep it unlocked.” He responded. 

“Mila, Sala, you’ll look for Yuuri in one half of the house, while Yurio and I look in the other. If you find him first, get him out of there and call me, my phone is on vibrate so it won’t be loud. Tell me if Yuuri was bonded, and if he is, then I’ll go find that fucker who did it and, “ Victor’s voice turned dark, “reverse the bond.” Everyone understood what exactly that implied, and several pairs of eyes drifted to the gun still in Victor’s grasp. 

“Victor… I’m not sure I can do this after all. I mean we could get into a lot of trouble for this…” No one spoke as she opened the car door and left. When she had walked far enough away that they could no longer see her, Victor turned to Mila. 

“I guess we’ll have to search together then.”

“Victor, I can go on my own, otherwise it’ll take too long to find him. We need to make this as quick as possible so we can get out before someone notices an uninvited car parked out front.” Victor assented, and but still suggested Yurio go with her. If anyone was going to go in alone, it would be him. 

“Oi!! You don’t get to decide that! I’m going with you old man, no way am I searching with that hag.” Yurio huffed. Victor sighed. 

“Fine, I don’t care anymore, we just have to go!!” 

Otabel wished them luck as the three piled out of the car, slamming the doors behind them. 

“We can’t just go through the front door,” Victor reasoned. “Let’s look for a side entrance.” They walked around the considerable perimeter of the house, glad to find a wooden door at the back. 

Victor eyed Yurio warily when he saw the teen pick up a large rock from the ground, cringing when it was flung harshly through the glass part of it above the locked handle. 

“Yurio!!” Victor reprimanded, even as little shards of glass were still raining down. 

“Relax,” Yurio countered. “Even if he heard the glass break and comes to investigate, that makes it easier for us, we can kill him faster. It’s weird that he doesn’t have an alarm system though.” Victor just rolled his eyes and huffed, while Mila stuck her hand through the gap in the door where the glass used to be, and turned to the knob from the inside. The door creaked slightly when she pulled it open and ushered the other two inside. 

“I’ll search over here, “She pointed to their left, then to the right, “You guys take that side. You sure you’ve got your phone?” Victor patted his pocket, where his phone lay fully charged, and ready to go on vibrate. 

Mila started walking down a long hallway on her assigned side, turning back to tell them “Good luck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write some smut to try to get over my writers block, but idk what to write, or what you guys would want to read, so I would love suggestions on kinks to write about or just smut prompts.   
> As always I really love reading peoples comments, and it motivates me to write the next chapter faster!! Thanks for reading!! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've probably been waiting for...
> 
>  
> 
> *This is not beta-ed or edited*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A FEW THINGS TO SAY OKAY LETS GET STARTED WOW I TOTALLY MESSED THIS UP SO MANY LOOPHOLES
> 
> 1) YUURI *me screaming* WILL NOT GET PREGNANT. OKAY I KNOW THATS PRETTY MUCH WHAT HE WAS THERE FOR (LIKE AT BATES HOUSE, CAUSE Y'KNOW) BUT FOR THE INTEREST OF THE STORY HE DOESN'T GET PREGNANT BECAUSE I WANT THIS GODFORSAKEN FIC TO HAVE AN ENDING SOON. And although it's pretty impossble, he just won't. maybe in the future with ol' Vikky?? Idk I probs won't write that far unless y'all realllllllllyy want me to.  
> 2) I totally forgot about making him have a nest before he went into heat like he normally would in this universe. I don't know if any of you have read other Omegaverse fics, but Omegas can tell their heat is coming because they'll start nesting. Like an idiot I forgot to even try to incorporate it into this story. But hey!! I might make a separate fluffy fic about that idk.  
> 3) Somehow,,,SOMEHOW,,,this chapter lines up with chapter 5 timewise. Don't ask me how. It just does.  
> 4) A biiiIIIIIIIiiIIIIiIIiIiIIiIiiIiIIigggGgggGgggggggGgggGGGGG apology to my child Yuuri Katsuki. Why have I done this to you. <3  
> 5) ummmm idek why there's no one else in the house. Probs because Bates is such a fucked up bastard that no one likes him enough to stay with him, But he can afford a house/mansion that big because his rich af (rich enough to buy Yuuri obviously)  
> 6) let me know if I missed any other plot points or like Omegaverse points and stuff pls i want this fic to not suck as much as possible
> 
> RAPE/NONCON WARNING. I mean anybody here till now is probably not so affected by it (within reason, because obviously it's terrible and everybody should be affected by it to sOmE extent. But still I'll put the warning.

After walking side by side down several hallways,up a few grand flights of stairs, and having checked in every room they passed, Victor and Yurio were startled by the quiet vibration of Victors phone. After realised what it was, Yurio urged -with several cuss words- Victor to answer the call.

“Mila!! Have you found Yuuri??” Victor hurriedly asked into the phone speaker. 

“Victor,” Mila spoke, her voice wavering slightly. “We’re gonna need the gun. I don’t know how to get Yuuri out.” Victor’s heart dropped when Mila’s voice broke at the end of her sentence. “Get here fast please.” She finished. 

“Where are you? Just tell me the floor and we’ll find you.” Victor responded quickly. 

“4. Hurry.” When the call was ended, Victor and Yurio wasted no time in getting to the fourth floor, where they ran down several more hallways on Mila’s half of the building, cursing how big and intricate it was. 

When they finally found Mila, both immediately noticed the state she was in. Her face was red and tear-streaked, and she had frantic look in her eye. 

Victor approached her quickly, bending down to where she was sat on the floor, holding onto her shoulders to try to calm her. 

“Where’s Yuuri?” Yurio asked. There was an edge to his voice, desperation. From the state Mila was in he knew something was deeply wrong, and it definitely had something to do with the omega. Mila waved her hand in a vague gesture pointing to farther down the hall, where there was a corner. After helping Mila to her feet, she looked into Victor’s eyes, whispering to him.

“Bring the gun. Make the bastard Bates regret everything he’s done.” Victor nodded, now even more desperate to get to Yuuri. “Victor,” Mila began again. “I can’t see that again. I’m going to go wait in the car with Otabek.” With that she quickly walked away, back down the hallway with shaky steps. 

The two Russians left took a deep breath before charging down the hallway and around the corner, Victor drawing his gun and clicking the safety off. They were faced with yet another impossibly long hallway that they stormed down. 

When they were around halfway down, Yurio stopped suddenly, and stuck his arm out to grab Victor. 

“Quiet, you idiot!! I think I heard something.” Victor stood stock-still and both stopped breathing. Then they heard it, a faint, omegan whine coming from just a little farther down the hallway. That was all they needed before they took off and tried to locate the sound. The sound, that had been quickly doubled as more pitiful sounds floated through the air. It  _ had _ to be Yuuri. 

Victor quickly pinpointed the door it was coming from, and with Yurio beside him, he forcefully threw the door open, to reveal....

It was Yuuri. Victor thought he would be completely ecstatic when he found him, but instead of excitement he felt his head fog over with anger. Pure, unbridled anger that threatened to spill from his every pore. 

The first thing Victor noticed was Yuuri, his beloved, laying facedown on the bed, his rump in the air, and another alpha’s cock pumping in and out of him. Though his back was arched in a pretty line, it was clear he wasn’t enjoying it. Pained whimpers spilled from his lips and he gasped when he the door was opened. 

The second thing he noticed, was a thick spattering of blood painting his Yuuri’s neck, and indents from where Bates had sunk his teeth and broken skin. Some of the blood was dried, and some was still dripping from the wound. Bates must have bitten hard for it to be like this. Most bond bites where tiny marks, easily healed and lightly scarred. No, this was an angry red wound, bloody and painful. 

Beside him, Victor distantly heard Yurio growl something about cutting Bates dick off, before they both raced forward and tackled the man above Yuuri. The omega yelped when Bates was pulled from inside him, though presumably he was relieved. 

Together, Victor and Yurio wrestled the other alpha to the ground, pinning him. As they struggled to keep him still, he suddenly froze and his face stretched into an eerie grin. 

“Yuuri~,” Bates purred. Yuuri’s head snapped towards him. Tears formed quickly as he listened to Bates. “Kill them.”

Yuuri gasped, fighting and trying to stop his own body from moving to do as he was commanded. “Please no!!” He screamed as he walked towards Victor and Yurio. Having had enough, and acting without much thought, Victor retrieved his gun from where it had fallen on the floor when they tackled Bates, and quickly aimed it at the other Alpha’s face. 

He pulled the trigger, and it was over. 

Blood spattered everywhere, covering the walls and furniture, Victor and Yuri, and even reaching Yuuri and covering his own dried blood on his neck. Yuuri was frozen, eyes wide, until he crumbled to the ground in a naked heap. 

Victor rushed to his side, took him in him in his arms, and watched fascinated as the still lightly bleeding puncture marks on the side of Yuuri’s neck mended seamlessly in mere seconds. The wound was somehow gone, and so was the bond. 

“Victor, we have to get out of here to get him somewhere safe.” Yurio reminded in a surprisingly soft tone. 

The three made their way back through the seemingly endless hallways, out the back door they came in through, and finally were back in Mila’s car. Otabek slammed on the gas as soon as they were all buckled and Yuuri was covered with someone’s jacket. Yuuri stayed unconscious throughout most of the trip, back, and Mila, Victor, and Yurio all kept their eyes on him. Otabek stole glances using the rearview mirror. 

Finally they pulled up in the parking garage for Victor’s apartment. They had gotten Yuuri back. 

“Wow,” Victor exclaimed. “I almost can’t believe that actually worked.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, readers B) . There will probably be only one more chapter after this. AlSo, I would love it if you read my other fanfic, (It's called "Radishes aren't even that rad" and it's literally the only other thing posted on my AO3 account so you can't miss it) because I'm so s o thirsty for people reading my fics and commenting and stuff I love it so much and I love y'all so much.  
> Comment what you thought please?? It makes my day and motivates me to update faster!! Win Win amiright?  
> Thanks children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big decisions for the future!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> OK IDK IF THEY'RE (YUURI AND VICTOR) ARE EVEN A COUPLE IN THIS STORY IM SORRY I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TRYING WITH THIS STORY SORRY. Maybe just imagine that they're in the very early stages of a relationship at this point?? Im so sorry y'all I'm going to try 100% harder with my next stories. (They'll be better I promise) (also I'm planning a bunch so stay tuned I guess???) I guess the only reason Yuuri has his own room and they don't sleep together is because Yuuri wasn't entirely ready. But after everything that happened, he's okay with rushing what comes next (im trying not to spoil) I mean they've known each other for a while, so it's gud. They know each other well and ectvybunubvy yeh. 
> 
> ALSO there's like a change of tense (like past tense, present tense, future tense, that kind of tense) and it was completely unintentional but I'm leaving it because I am not up for editing rn. I'm already dying to get this story finished and I really don't have the patience because it feels like someone is trying to hack my uterus to pieces. 
> 
> ONE MORE THING Nobody is going to go to jail. Once again because fjtrcxerctvyujdcfn. Like yeah, they totally murdered someone, and yes, they probably left the gun (that had fingerprints on it), and yes, somebody could've seen Mila's car and gotten the license plates, let's just assume that if someone did see the car, they couldn't remember the plates, and also let's pretend the detectives on the case were Skully and Hitchcock (from Brooklyn Nine-Nine) so they're terribly incompetent and touched the gun or something so no more fingerprints!! Yeee. 
> 
> HOLY SHIT I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOTTALY FORGOT ABOUT PHICHIT. LIKE PHICHIT DIDN'T EVEN GO WITH THEM TO RESCUE YUURI FUCK. HE JUST GOT LEFT BEHING AT THE HOTEL. OOPS. MY BAD. ALSO I JUST REALISED THAT I FORGOT TO PUT CHRIS IN THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY HAD THE GROUPCHAT. HOLY FUCK GUYS IM SORRY 
> 
> Anything else that you guys can think of that I missed, comment and I'll explain it. 
> 
> Not beta-ed or edited

When they got to their apartment, the first thing Victor did was lay Yuuri on the couch and brought him a cup of water. When he was first sat on the couch, he was still unconscious, but when Victor returned his eyes were clearly open, and he was sitting up against the plushness. Tears made clear paths through the blood still spattered on his cheeks, as he sobbed and thanked Victor endlessly, even throwing in a few apologies. Victor embraced him and let Yuuri cry into his shoulder. After several moments he remembered the water he had brought, and made Yuuri drink some. It was clear Yuuri was dehydrated, his voice was scratchy and his lips chapped. 

Though they were both exhausted, Victor urged Yuuri to take a quick shower, if only to get Bates blood off of his skin, and the dried slick from his thighs. Unwilling to leave Yuuri for even a moment, Victor sat on the closed toilet seat while Yuuri showered with the curtain between them , and handed him a towel when he was finished. 

Then Victor walked Yuuri to his own bed, tucked him in, and -at Yuuri’s request- sat on the bed next to him till he fell asleep. It took much control from Victor to not just plop down beside the omega and sleep as well. He was bone tired, his body as well as his mind was exhausted. 

Instead of giving in to the desire to sleep, when he determined Yuuri’s breathing had evened out and he was out, Victor left to take a shower himself. He had Bates blood staining his clothes as well, but he had already wiped as much as he could off of his face. As he scrubbed his body, he wondered absentmindedly how Yurio, Mila, and Otabek were doing. They had helped so much, he knew this wouldn’t have worked if they weren’t there. 

Victor stopped the water, got out, and toweled off before moving to his bedroom to dress. He chose a soft pair of pajama pants and an equally soft shirt, then fell face first into his bed, quickly climbing under the covers and succumbing to his tiredness. 

When he woke up with Yuuri on his mind, he immediately jolted out of bed and to Yuuri’s room. Nudging the door open, his eyes softened when they focused on the Yuuri-sized lump curled up under the covers. Not wanting to wake him, Victor slowly pulled the door closed again when he stepped out of the room. 

It was still dark outside. He stood outside the door and thought about what needed to happen now, and what he needed to say to Yuuri when he woke. 

Victor dwelled on this until the apartment was bathed in soft light as the sun rose. He was startled by a soft groan from behind the bedroom door, and the rustling of sheets. Yuuri stared at him with a startled expression, as he shot up from the bed. Then he relaxed, muttering a “Good morning, Victor”. 

“Morning Yuuri!” Victor replied, sitting on the edge of Yuuri’s bed. “Are you hungry? I’m not sure when the last time you ate was.” Victor’s tone got darker and more possessive in the last sentence. Yuuri nodded, and Victor took off to the kitchen, after ordering Yuuri to stay where he was. 

The Russian cooked eggs as fast as physically possible- burning them slightly when he turned the heat up to way more than necessary. He divided them, then plated, giving Yuuri a much bigger portion them himself. 

He walked back to the Omega’s room, balancing the plates of their breakfast carefully. When he stood in front of Yuuri again, he set both down on the comforter, sitting back down beside his own. Yuuri looked at him, then to the plate, then back to Victor. 

“Um, thanks, but, you forgot forks…” Yuuri pointed out. 

“OH!! Sorry!! I’ll go get them.” 

Victor left and grabbed the forks from a drawer, but paused before heading back. He sighed. The conversation he was going to have to have was not going to be a particularly fun one, but it was necessary. 

Back in Yuuri’s room, he set down the two forks he had brought, and sat down once again. For some time, he just watched Yuuri eat his large portion, occasionally taking a few bites of his own. They were silent until Yuuri had finished eating, the clink of the cutlery hitting the plates the only sound. 

“Yuuri…” Victor began. “We need to talk.” Yuuri froze at that, then nodded. He knew this was coming. 

“Yeah…“ 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega?” Victor asked, his voice slightly strained. “Don’t you trust me?” Yuuri looked straight at him, eyes intense and boring holes into Victor’s own. 

“It’s not that simple. You can never tell how someone’s going to react… and I just couldn’t take that chance. I mean, you’re an alpha and all... Plus if all of this hadn’t happened, it wouldn’t have mattered. There was no real reason for you to know.” Victor looked slightly hurt by that, but for the most part he understood. He just wished he had known before, so he could have prevented everything that had happened. 

“Alright. That’s fair.” Victor leaned closer. “I have many more questions, but they’ll have to wait.” Yuuri shivered at his closeness. 

“Yuuri, they’re going to know you got away, and they’ll probably look here first. Maybe even as soon as they find out you’re gone, which could really be any moment. And when they find you, no doubt will they try to give you to some other terrible alpha. I don’t want that to happen.” He finished with a soft voice. The omega had begun shaking, and tears once again sprung from his eyes. 

“Victor,” He sobbed. “I can’t go back to someplace like that. What am I gonna do?” He clutched at Victor’s shoulder, burying his face in the soft cotton and soaking it with his tears.  Victor’s heart ached at that. 

“Well, “ The Russian stroked Yuuri’s back, drawing large circles as he tried to comfort him. “We have two options that won’t land you right back in some gross alpha’s bed.” Yuuri looked up at that, lip quivering. 

“You could go on the run, but I have a feeling that would hardly work. You’re an international celebrity, everyone knows your face and your secondary gender. Anyone who recognised you would turn you in immediately, or even keep you for themselves.” As much as Victor hated being so blunt and scaring Yuuri even more than he already was, he need Yuuri to realise the next option was a much better choice. 

“I’m sorry,” Victor soothed. “The only other option- unless you can think of something else-,” Victor gently cupped Yuuri’s chin with his hand, and raised it till they were face to face. He looked into the Omega’s dark brown eyes, swirling with emotion, and breathed his next words. 

“Bond with me. Become my mate. They can’t take you away from me if we are bonded.” 

It was true, separating a pair of mates was illegal in every single country, punishable by many years in prison (Yet another illegal thing Victor had done the night before. Oops). 

“I know it’s so soon, especially after alre-” 

Victor was cut off by Yuuri. “Yes.” 

The Russian was taken aback. “What did you say?”

“Yes. Yes Victor, I’ll bond with you. Even if it wasn’t for my safety I would bond with you. I love you, Victor.” 

Victor, completely overjoyed, leaned forward just enough to press his lips to his soon-to-be Omega. 

“I love you too, Yuuri, with all my heart.” He whispered.

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! So that's it!! I have to say I'm incredibly relieved to be done with this story, by now I honestly just hate it. It didn't come out how I wanted, but I wanted to stick with it for all of you!! I wish I focused on Victor and Yuuris relationship more, but alas, I did not.  
> Anyways, I have several new fics planned, and I'm determined to make them much better- meaning no plot holes, no half-assed chapters, editing (or maybe a beta), longer updates, hopefully better writing, more complex plots, and, best of all, LONGER UPDATES!! I hope you guys will like them!!  
> Also, I'll likely be posting more smut, so maybe you'll like that? XD  
> As always, please please comment what you thought about the entire story, or just this chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with me!! I appreciated all your comments and kudos, and your patience with me when I took forever to update. You have no idea how thankful I am!! I love you all!! <333333333333333


End file.
